Le recrutement
by jufiction
Summary: Après la fusillade de l'hôpital, Lexie/Alex va dans un bar pour oublier mais elle rencontre un homme mystérieux. Il va lui donner le choix le plus important et déterminant de sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

La rencontre

PDV Lexie/Alex :

Je suis assise dans ce bar, loin de l'hôpital, pour oublier cette journée de merde. Quand on était sorti de l'ambulance, Mark avait appelé un taxi et m'avait raccompagné à la maison. Je m'étais changée et j'étais parti, voulant être seule. Aujourd'hui, un homme fou est entré dans l'hôpital et a tiré sur le personnel, il a tué des collègues, des amis. Il a failli tuer Derek. Il a pointé son arme sur moi.

Je suis complètement nulle et inutile ! Si Mark n'avait pas été là, Alex serait sans doute mort ! Je n'ai pas su gérer la situation… Quand je m'étais retrouvée face au tueur, je suis restée figée par la peur, faible, attendant simplement mon heure. Putain, ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je me trouvais du mauvais côté d'un revolver !

J'avais 16 ans, la première fois. Et, le type était un homme de loi, le shérif, assoiffé d'argent, et non un homme fou de chagrin après la mort de sa femme. Le shérif avait même tué un gamin de 14 ans, le meilleur, et seul, ami de ma petite sœur, Kara. Je lui avais tenu tête et provoqué, lui faisant raconter ses crimes. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis juste restée figée, le suppliant de ne pas tirer.

 _Parce que tu savais, à l'époque, que Kara allait arriver._

Mais mon rôle est de la protéger ! C'est la dernière promesse que j'ai faite à mon père avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Même Meredith n'est pas au courant de l'existence de Kara, ni même de la disparition de notre père d'ailleurs. Elle croit que c'est juste un alcoolique bon à rien qui a coupé tout contact avec le monde extérieur.

Je continuai de boire quand soudain un homme pris place à mes côtés :

« - Dure journée, hein. »

« - Vous n'avez pas idée. » répondis-je sans le regarder, le regard plongé au fond de mon verre.

« - Je crois que si, Mlle Danvers. »

Je me redressai, sur la défensive :

« - Je crois que vous vous trompez de personne »

« - Votre attitude me montre le contraire. Je m'appelle Hank Henshaw et votre père a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la mienne »

Je le regardai, abasourdie :

« - Quoi ? Non, c'est impossible… Co..comment ?

« - Je ne peux rien vous dire, c'est confidentiel. Mais avant de mourir, je lui ai fait la promesse de prendre soin de vous et de votre sœur. »

Je ne pouvais pas le croire, c'est impossible. Je décidai de le tester :

« - Pour Meredith, vous avez échoué. »

« - Alex, voyons, nous savons tous les deux que je ne parle pas de votre grande sœur, mais de Kara. Je sais ce qu'elle est et d'où elle vient. »

Bon, il a réussi le test.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » lui demandai-je sèchement. Je n'aime pas que l'on parle de Kara, surtout quand je n'ai pas confiance en la personne qui en parle.

L'homme en face soupira :

« - Je ne peux pas vous en parler ici. »


	2. Chapter 2

La proposition

Il se leva en payant ma consommation et se dirigea vers la sortie. Je ne bougeai pas, le regardant avec méfiance. Voyant que je ne le suivais pas, il se retourna et m'invita à le suivre. C'est ce que je fis, poussée par la curiosité. Il y avait dehors un SUV noir garé devant le bar. Henshaw m'ouvrit la portière pour que je monte mais je ne bougeai toujours pas. Il eut un petit sourire en coin et sortit un pistolet de sa ceinture. J'eus un mouvement de recul. Merde, deux fois en une journée, c'est pas possible ! Sauf que, au lieu de pointer l'arme sur moi, il me la tendit :

« - Je vois que vous n'avez pas confiance et je comprends, surtout après les évènements d'aujourd'hui. Alors, tenez, prenez mon arme. Elle est chargée. Je vous assure que je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

« - Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'en avez pas d'autres sur vous ou dans la voiture ? »

« - Vous êtes intelligente, Alex Danvers, votre père ne m'avait pas menti. »

Il contourna la voiture et prit place du côté conducteur, sans répondre à ma question. Et puis merde. Je serrai la crosse du pistolet et m'assis sur le siège passager. Il démarra et prit la parole après quelques minutes de silence :

« - Donc, je suis Hank Henshaw et je suis le directeur de la DEO. »

« - La DEO ? Jamais entendu parler. »

« - C'est normal, c'est une organisation gouvernementale secrète qui a pour but de lutter contre toutes sortes de menaces aliennes. Votre père travaillait pour nous. Et si je vous contacte aujourd'hui, Alex, c'est parce que je veux vous recruter. »

« - Me recruter ? Mais j'ai déjà un travail, je suis… »

« - Interne au Seattle Grace, qui aujourd'hui a connu une fusillade qui a fait beaucoup de victimes. Et je sais que vous êtes très douée, vous êtes un petit génie. Que vous adorez ce travail, l'adrénaline dans le bloc. Mais je sais aussi que vous avez eu peur, que vous vous êtes sentie faible et inutile pour sauver la vie de votre ami. Mais je vous propose de plus rester paralysée face à ce genre de situation, d'apprendre à agir, mais aussi de continuer à sauver des vies, humaines ou pas, et surtout d'assurer le rôle et la promesse que vous avez faite à votre père. »

Il me regarda :

« - De protéger votre sœur et son secret. »

« - Si je comprends bien, vous me voulez à cause de ma sœur et de la promesse que vous avez faite à mon père. Et que c'est pour ça que je dois quitter mon travail, mes amis, ma famille ? Pas pour mes capacités mais pour de simples promesses ? »

« - Non, ma promesse a fait que je me suis intéressé à vous. Je vous ai observé. Alex, vous êtes intelligente, courageuse, vous savez agir sous la pression… »

« - Sauf aujourd'hui… »

« - Aujourd'hui était un cas extrême, si vous acceptez mon offre, vous saurez agir en conséquence. Quant à votre promesse, ce n'est qu'une raison de plus de rejoindre la DEO. »

Il stoppa la voiture devant un grand bâtiment et sortit de la voiture. On entra et l'intérieur me laissa bouche-bée. Il y avait des ordinateurs partout ainsi que des hommes en uniforme militaire noir. Cet endroit était étonnant, loin de tout ce que j'avais connu et pourtant, je m'y sentais à ma place. Je me tournai vers le Directeur Henshaw, qui répondit à ma question muette :

« - Nous somme au QG de la DEO. »

Cet endroit était merveilleux mais je ne pouvais pas quitter Meredith et les autres comme ça. Voyant mon hésitation, le Directeur prit la parole :

« - Vous savez, Mlle Danvers, j'ai vu en vous un fort potentiel pour devenir un agent. Mais je dois vous prévenir, l'entrainement est très dur, on va vous pousser dans vos retranchements. Mais à la fin, il en ressortira le meilleur de vous. »

« - Vous pensez que je peux y arriver ? »

« - Mon avis ne compte pas, seul le votre importe. Mais je pense que, au fond de vous, vous savez que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Parce que depuis notre rencontre, je vous appelle Alex Danvers et vous ne m'avez jamais repris. Je pense que vous êtes prête à laisser Lexie Grey derrière vous. »

Je regardai autours de moi. Il avait raison. Je pris une profonde inspiration et lui tendis la main :

« - D'accord. »

Il la prit :

« -Bienvenue à la DEO, Agent Danvers. »


End file.
